Jedi Master Qol and the Force Benders
by 215Goose-215
Summary: Jedi Master Qol is sent by Grandmaster Yoda to inspect the icy world of Zumeer and uncover its force related secrets
1. 1

"Through the force all life flows, life, death; it is all through the force that these things happen." Jedi Master Qol meditated on the words Yoda had told him many years ago when he was still a youngling; "Creation is the force, the force created the living and the non-loving; all energy flows through the force and through its wielders." Qol sat on a small rubber rug in the darkness of his quarters in the cruiser which was under his command. Qol was a commander in the Grand Army of the Republic and was given the 63rd legion of clonetroopers. While Qol meditates he usually is adorned in his typical Jedi robes but on this occasion, he wore a set of clone armor colored green and yellow. Qol was one of the strongest human Jedi both in natural strength and through his connection with the force, his troopers could sense this in him and admired him because of it. At nearly 7 feet in height, Qol was one Jedi nobody wanted to mess with.

/

Qol was summoned to the command deck and as he walked out he threw his dark brown cloak over his colorful armor. When he reached the command deck the first thing he saw was master Yoda's hologram on the holotable. "Master Yoda, what an unexpected surprise!" Said the colorful armored Jedi, "Time much of I haven't, coordinates for your next mission I have, talk we will when I can." And with that Yoda's hologram disappeared. This was no surprise to Qol, Master Yoda was a very busy Grandmaster. Qol's clone captain CT-2375, or Slaps as Qol and the other clones called him, walked through the doors on the command deck as Yoda's transmission ended and was curious as to their next assignment. All of Qol's troopers adorned themselves in armor similar to the armor Qol wore, it was a way of making themselves independent from the other clone legions. Slaps and his troopers were debriefed on the information Qol had received from master Yoda, it appeared that an insurgent group have been attacking cargo ships as they la mi nd on the planet Zumeer; a planet on the outer rim very close to Wild Space. The insurgents are made up of local rebels but during Yoda's most recent recon mission, it was discovered that there was a force wielder amongst them; and it was now Qol's job to detain and arrest this man.

/

Qol's cruiser, the Dutchess, exited hyperspace just outside Zumeer's atmosphere, from space Qol noticed the planet was mostly snow covered with a large ocean that covered almost half of the planet; though it was mostly froze over. Qol and his clonetroopers were met with no resistance as they landed on the surface of the snow covered Zumeer, but they were met with one lone man in thick black robes. The man walked closer to Qol and his men and as he did he raised his left hand; then out of seemingly nowhere fire shot from the cloaked man's hand enveloping the platoon of clones. Qol had sensed this though and created a force shield around him and his men, mystified by how the force wielder was doing this; he knew now why Yoda had sent him in this mission. The cloaked man receded the flames and looked at the thin, nearly invisible shield that surrounded the would-be intruders, the cloaked man knew this man was a Jedi know, and that meant he was not an enemy. The cloaked man immediately apologized, something that some of the clones answered by raising their blasters; Qol ordered them to stand down and then listened to what the cloaked man said. The cloaked man said his name was Gunther Sundoo, and that he was the last in a long lineage of force-benders. Qol had never heard of a "force bender" and was very curious as to what exactly he was capable of and what he could learn from him. Sundoo took off his hood to reveal a tan colored Zabrakian face but with thin white hair all around his face and presumably his body, Sundoo stated that all Zabrak on Zumeer grew white fur like this due to living on this icy planet for so long.

/

Qol and a platoon of his 63rd legion were lead into the depths of caves that dotted Zumeer, for these were the warmest spots on the planet due to underground geysers. Sundoo along with Qol and his clones walked until they were met with a large door and Qol was ordered to leave his men here, told that only force wielders and force-sensitives were aloud to pass. As the doors opened Qol could begin to see what lay waiting behind the doors, a massive underground metropolis of unrivaled proportions.


	2. 2

Qol was amazed at the sheer size of the subterranean metropolis, he wondered on how a civilization such as this could go unnoticed by the Republic or the Separatists for so long. As he was given a tour through the city's bustling streets, Qol noticed that this subspecies of Zabrak was the only species in the city. Gunther Sundoo was asked why there were only Zabrak in this city. Sundoo said that the Zabrak had started as a small mining colony but then lost connection with the outside worlds, so they prospered due to their supplies not having to be sent off world. Qol was lead to a large temple that sat at the center of the city, stacked in layers of white colored stone and at the top, a gold statue of a cloaked man. Sundoo noticed Qol eyeing the statue and told the tall human that the statue was of the first force-bender, the person who built this very temple by only using the force; Freg Dunik. Dunik was once a Jedi and very in tune with the force, he had mastered both the light and the dark and found peace in between. Dunik knew that there was more to be unlocked within the force so he traveled to what was thought to be a deserted planet; to his surprise he found the Zabrak and their, at the time, small underground village. Dunik thought the Zabrak the ways of the force and unlocked the secrets of the force, being able to manipulate the force to create matter and energy; this was only mastered by knowing both sides of the force, not just focusing on one. Qol found what Sundoo said interesting, though he was more blown away by the inside of the temple: on the roof of the main atrium within the middle of the temple, icicles of ginormous length and width protruded through the ceiling's cracks. At this time of the day light was able to hit the ice crystals In just the right way that Qol was amazed at their beauty. Sundoo told Qol that this part was the only part of the temple Dunik did not alter, because he knew anything nature could create would be much more beautiful than anything he could ever imagine.

/

Qol and Sundoo walked into the throne room of the temple where, upon a decorated throne sat a very hairy Zabrak with horns that curled at the ends. The hair on the Zabrak was a steel gray color, a color Qol figured signifies age and possibly wisdom. The Zabraks name was Waj Lester, King of the underground city known to them as Montikillee. King Lester welcomed the Jedi and made greetings with Sundoo, Sundoo was the the King's Grand Advisor and oversaw any crime that would take place within the great city. Qol asked if all Zabrak were force-sensitive in Montikillee. King Lester explained that similar to the Jedi all force sensitive children were sent to the King where the king would decide a master for them and what art form they would train in. Jedi Master Qol was not familiar with these "art forms" of the force and asked his highness what this meant; to this Sundoo took over. He said that there are three forms to the art of mastering the force: Flaming intensity, Power Grand, and Lighting Justice. Flaming intensity deals with summoning and controlling fire, Power grand seals with moving and controlling objects with the force, and Lighting Justice deals with bringing together the energy within a being and forcing it out in the form of pure lightning. Lighting Justice can be either purple, yellow, or green depending on which side of the force a being leans towards. Being a lot for Qol to take in, he was taking to his new quarters where he meditated

/

After his meditation, Qol went back to the throne room to see if his clonetroopers could be allowed into Montikillee. King Lester told Qol that no non-devoted force scholars or force-sensitive beings would be allowed within the city. Qol argued for some time with King Lester but, eventually left out of frustration. Qol walked to the large gate were he had entered hours before, he planned to check on his troopers but to his surprise, they weren't there. When Qol questioned the guards in front of the gate, he was told that his clones had returned to their ships and that they were leaving at sundown. Qol hurried back on to the ships on a borrowed speeder, with just a few minutes to spare before sundown; Qol met up with his clone companions. Now reunited with his troopers, Qol returned to the Dutchess and was immediately summoned to the bridge. On the holotable in the bridge of the large Venater class star destroyer, were the holograms of Masters Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anikan and all of them were expecting a report from Master Qol. Qol reported what all was told to him, everything from the hairy Zabraks origins to the three "arts" of the force; the most curious of all the Jedi Masters was Mace Windu. Mace Windu had read ancient Jedi texts that stated the existence of a force-wielding subculture of Zabrak; not that different than the old Gray Jedi Order. Qol nor any of the other Jedi had heard of these texts, not even Master Yoda. Then abruptly Mace's transmission ended and his hologram disappeared, this made Obi-Wan curious but mostly concerned for his long time friend, but as soon as the thought entered his mind; Anakin called his name saying something about the chancellor being in trouble. Now it was just Qol and Grandmaster Yoda. "Many questions this information makes, solve it we will." Said the aging Jedi, "Yes Master Yoda, will you be accompanying me?" Questioned Qol. "No my friend, sorry I am; but more pressing matters I have." Replied Yoda. And with that the transmission ended, now the long brown haired Jedi in his colorful yet strong armor stood alone on the bridge of the Dutchess wandering what now he should do.

/

Qol meditated in his room, now dressed in his traditional tan robes, he wandered about the Force-benders and if their connection to the dark side was to strong. Qol decided to go back to the surface and question the Force-bending Zabraks further. It had been several months since he had been to the surface, though he did make on and off trips. He decided to journey alone, he feared that the clones would cause tension between him and the Mantikillees. Qol met once again with the Montikillee King Waj Lester. Qol started with a simple question: What were your people mining before you became independent and formed this great city? King Lester told Jedi Master Qol that the Mantikillees never ceases mining, he told Qol that the Zabrak here on Zumeer mined a very rare nearly indestructible metal known as Zagrilium Bethnate. Qol had heard of Zagrilium but not Bethnate; he questioned further. Sundoo entered the room and the king told Sundoo to show Qol to the smelter. Sundoo took Qol to a lift located behind the throne, it was crude at made disturbing sounds as the pair went deep into temple. Qol walked out of the lift into a large room, it looked very similar to the smelting portion of the droid factory on Geonosis that Anakin had described to him. Sundoo explained to Qol that on Zumeer the naturally occurring Zagrilium element merges with the also naturallly occurring Bethium element during the height of Zumeer's heavy winter, creating a nearly indestructible compound, Zagrilium Bethnate or Zumeer Steel as the locals call them. Qol saw where the Mantikillees were shaping the metal but not into weapons as he had originally thought, but into tall pillars that help support the top of the cave from collapsing. Having figured this metal could be a contemporary to Beskar, Qol uncliped one of his two green bladed lightsabers and hit it against a piece of this new metal in front of him; and to Qol's somewhat surprise the saber made no obvious dent in the silvery gray metal. It appeared that Zumeer steel was even stronger than the Beskar steel worn by the notorious Mandolorians; and nobody knew of it.


	3. 3

After learning of the Zumeer steel, Qol confronted King Lester about the real reason he had come to this planet; the raids on republic ships. King Lester told his guards to leave Qol and him alone. King Lester shared with Qol a dreadful secret; Lester told Qol of a rogue force bender who had been exiled from Zumeer after becoming to embroiled with the dark side. Qol asked where this Zabrak was now, to which Lester answered: "With the Separatists."

/

Admiral DuLane of the venater class star destroyer the Dutchess heard the scaringly familiar sound of a bleep on the radar. A private manning the scanner informed the Admiral of an incoming separatist frigate; as the frigate exited hyperspace it immediately began attack on the Dutchess. The Dutchess, in response, fired back at the frigate but it's shields were surprisingly strong. As the admiral looked out at the separatist frigate from the bridge of his much larger ship, he couldn't help but notice something strange about the ship; to the admiral the shields seemed to coursing with lightning, pure and if a purple color. Not knowing how strong this frigate could be the admiral ordered an immediate hyperspace jump.

/

Through the sky port in the middle of the temples roof, Jedi Master Qol saw as the Dutchess disappeared into hyperspace; something Maj Lester also noticed. Qol was now alone on Zumeer and as he looked up again through the sky port, he saw the reason why the Admiral had left: a Separatist frigate with shields of lightning. King Lester commented on this sight, saying that that ship was the very ship the rogue force bender commanded for the separatists. Lester told Qol that the rogue force bender went by only one name, Vengence; and that he specialized in the second art of the force: lightning justice. Maj Lester warned Qol that Vengence leaned toward the dark side in his technique, giving his lightning a purple color. Qol noticed drop ships coming from the frigate and new their target would be Mantikillee; Qol then ran of to his temporary quarters within the temple to call out to any Jedi through the force. Master Qol sat in the dark room so focused in his meditation that he began to float; Qol called to his Jedi brethren but only one answered, Yoda. "Outnumbered you are Qol, but something numerous discovered you have." The old Jedi said passionately, "Good these Mantikillees are, protect them you shall; with the new resource defeat Vengence you will and unlock the secrets of the force you will." Qol then replied, "Master Yoda, is this a test?" "Yes, for my successor you will become." Qol then fell to the ground as the whole temple shook, he ran to the throne room to find an army of force benders ready to fight the separatist invaders. Qol pleaded to King Lester, stating that his master had told him that this was his fight, and his alone; Lester accepted his plead and said only one thing "May the force be with you." Qol hurried to the smelters underneath the temple and found the Zumeer steel armor that had already been created for him.

/

In full shining glory, Qol walked through the large stone doors of the city and as he walked to the entrance of the tunnels he could see hundreds of battle droids marching in the snow. His hair and cape flowing in the wind, Qol calmly walked toward the advancing army of tan and silver. When the droid army noticed the shining man they began to fire, creating plonks of dust, snow, and smoke. The droids continued to fire and fire but eventually ceased; but before the smoke cleared the droids noticed two green blades ignite in the haze and an unscathed Jedi walk though. Droids began to fire again on the Qol but they soon figured out how he survived the first barrage, as the blaster bolts hit Qol's armor they fizzled into nothing; and the fact that Qol was deflecting the bolts made a droid win impossible. Now tapping into the force like he had never done before, Qol leaped and lunged at the advancing army cutting them down as he went, battle droids, super battle droids, tanks, and even droidekas stood no chance against the Jedi's skills and his new armor. As the Jedi beheaded the last battle droid he looked up at the frigate and noticed the lightning shield dissipate; and then a large bolt came down to the planet like a streak of death. As Vengence was about to send another bolt down, Qol closed his eyes and listened to Yoda's words again, "Through the force all life flows, life, death; it is all through the force that these things happen." "Creation is the force, the force created the living and the non-loving; all energy flows through the force and through its wielders." And as his eyes opened his hand went up and from his hand shot Flaming Intensity; a large bloom of red, orange, and yellow flame shot through the sky and through space and burnt the Separatist frigate into nothing.


	4. Awakening

The Dutchess returned to Zumeer and the clonetroopers were allowed into Mantikillee along with Admiral DeLane. A celebration occurred within the city that Qol was enjoying, Qol had had many drinks and was telling stories with Maj Lester and his clone troopers. Then suddenly Qol knelt on the floor, he had a massive headache and a feeling of dread and sadness came over him, he looked over at Commander Slaps; Slaps was looking at his holoprojecter, a robed man spoke to the clone in a dark voice "Execute order 66."

/

Qol then watched in horror as his clone commander, his friend; began to massacre the innocent Zabrak that stood all around them. In his drunken state it took Qol a minute to regain his footing; but as soon as he did two green blades ignited and blood was shed. Qol had known these clones since their training on Camino, they were specially selected to serve under his command and eventually Qol grew a soft spot for each and every one of them. Qol considered the clones family and would morn every clone that died under his command. Know Qol sat on his knees, covered in blood; he held the lifeless body of Slaps in his arms and screamed out over the piles of white dead soldiers he had just slaughtered. Qol stood and sombered towards the crowd of Zabrak, as he walked through the crowd they placed hands on Qol's tall shoulders. When Qol reaches the middle he knelt down once again and let the Mantikillee Zabrak place their hands on the emotionally torn Jedi, the Zabraks let the force flow through Qol, heeling him of his emotion.

/

On an empty plot of dirt outside the underground city of Mantikillee, Qol buried each clonetrooper and wrote their operating number and their name the others had given them on the troopers grave stones. Qol senses the force was still uneasy and it was getting harder and harder to sense the other Jedi; he decided it best to leave the planet but he would need a ship. Maj Lester was furious with Qol and was more than happy to give the Jedi the only working space faring ship they had if it meant his immediate departure. Qol used the force and glided the shuttle past the large gate like doors at the entrance of the city, through the tunnels that lead to Mantikillee, and then landed it softly in the snow. A blizzard was now in full swing on the surface of Zumeer but taking off wasn't to difficult for Qol, he decided to head towards Coruscant. Qol had just entered hyperspace when he started to pick up a faint signal of a familiar voice. Qol exited hyperspace and the message came through clearly: It was Master Obi-Wan Kanobi, and had sent out a repeating transmission, "_This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret... but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always."_

_/_

Qol slowed the ship to a halt and let it drift in space. Qol always though the Jedi were to good to be corrupted and that they were to powerful to fall, Qol looked into the emptyness of space and, for the first time in his life, did not know his direction; he did not know the to take know but he would find out.


	5. Rebirth

Qol had been drifting for 4 months now, not wanting to care about the outside world, the Empire, or the Jedi. As he sat there at one of the cantinas he called home he started to cry. He had been the worst he coupd have ever been; shortly after his learning of the and of his beloved Republic, Qol had fallen into drunkeness. Just to but more drink he had sold his lightsabers and in a way he sold all of his dignity. Here on Tatooine, Qol did keep some things; he kept his armor and other memorabilia in a stroge container by the bed that sat on the ground of the one room dilapited house he lived in. His life drifed in the same way his connections with the force and the outside world had, apart. He thought of all of his clkne friends he slaughtered and how he had recently found out of the Emperors new right hand man, Darth Vader.

/

This is what kept him going, knowing through the force who Vader actually was; knowing that Vader was the one destined to save the Jedi order but ultimately destroyed it. Knowing that Vader was Anakin. Qol slowly walked out of the cantina, he had not drank a single drop all day and was ready for bed. He walked up do his sand built home and walked in, it was dark but he didn't care he just slumped into his bed and drifted off. He had nightmares every night but tonights were the worse. He dreamed a dream so vivid; he saw a river of lava and blood, he saw the birth of two children and he saw the face of Darth Vader. When he woke early in the morning he was shaking, he hadn't had dreams this vivid since his youth as a strong padawan. He didn't know what it yet meant, but he would find out..

/

Qol packed his belongings into two bantha hide bags, payed his rent, and made for the star port. As he walked throught the sendles sea of outer rim culture, he brushed againat many people; among the people he brushed was a young couple holding a little blonde haired baby. As he prushed these people his vision had returned and it hurt so bad he was forced to kneel. He held his head in pain as the images looped in his head, the river of lava and blood, Dath Vaders black helmeted head, and the twins being born, the _twins. _A baby was in the hands if that couple? Qol thought. Could it be one of those twins? Before his questions could be answered, he was being pushed by the crowd. He was holding up the path and the people were tored of walking around him. As he started to walk again he looked around for the couple and especially the child, but they were no longer in sight.

/

Qol thought that only time could make sense of his visions and pressed on towards the star port. Qol now had hair nearly too his waist but his full bodies ribe covered it well. He was looking for one man in peticular, Gunter Sundoo. Sundoo had given up his position with the king and given up force bending to go and see the galaxy; for all Qol could tell, Sundoo enjoyed the outside world. Sundoo had a ship lined up and the two of them would begin their journey. The idea was proposed even before Qol left Sundoo's world to find Jedi left in the galaxy, Qol knew they were still there, he could feel them. This trip would give Qol time to recuperate and regain the power he once had. The flaming intesity he had tapped into before was the first and last time he had truly used the force. He intended for all this to have a end result, the death of the emperor and death of Darth Vader.


End file.
